OUR IMPRINT
by kayliemommy25
Summary: Takes place in new moon after all the wolves are phased except Quil. The Cullen's leave and Bella goes in her zombie state. She ends up at La Push with Jake and his friends at a bonfire. Emmett told Bella about the wolves accidently. She gets imprinted on by 3 of the wolves. Edward comes to check on Bella. STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT... I WISH I OWNED EMMETT AND PAUL
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Bella P.O.V**

I was walking with Edward through the woods in the back of my house. He stops and he tells me that he don't love me anymore and that I am a distraction to him, and that it is not safe for me to be with him. He says it will be like they never existed n and then he leaves me. I try running after him and I end up falling over a branch into a puddle. I curl up into a ball and just cry hoping that death will come and get me, because I can't live without Edward. I don't know how long I was out here, it started to rain and I was becoming cold and numb. Charlie is probably worried about me, but I can't move. All of a sudden I feel really, really warm arms pick me up and I hear a voice say " my name is Sam and I am taking you home to your father" after that I just pass out. I wake up on my couch and my dad tells me to go upstairs and go to bed and to take some Tylenol and that we will talk tomorrow. I slowly make my way upstairs take the pills, and I crawl into bed wishing Edward will come back. I slowly cry myself to sleep.

**Sam P.O.V**

I found the chief's daughter in the woods behind their house, she was curled in a ball crying saying that they are gone over and over again. I pick her up and I tell her my name and that I am taking her back to her father, then she just passes out. I get to the house and Charlie comes and takes her out of my hands says "thank you Sam" and brings her inside. I say welcome and I walk back into the woods where my pack is waiting. I phase back to my wolf and the guys see what I just saw. Jake is pissed and hurt because he can't be with his best friend when she needs him. Paul is talking about how we can help a damn leech lover and that I should have just left her in the woods. I tell everyone let's just go home and tomorrow we will actually find out if the Cullen's left. I hate to say it but I kind of feel bad for Bella, the love of her life just leaves her, and her best friend can't see her because he might phase and kill her. Maybe I will have Jake check on her to see if she is doing ok, he won't be able to talk to her but he will be able to see her. At least until he can control himself and get his phasing under control.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES, BUT O HOW I WISH I DID CAUSE BELLA WOULD NOT BE WITH EDWARD AND SHE WOULD NOT HAVE WENT THROUGH A ZOMBIE PHASE…. WELL HERE IS CHAPTER 2 ENJOY**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Bella P.O.V**

I wake up to the sun shining through my window, and I think about Edward. I don't want to get out of bed and do anything, I just want to stay in bed and wither away. So that is what I do. I hear Charlie coming into my bedroom and asking me if I want some breakfast I tell him I'm not hungry and he just grunts and leaves. I curl into my blanket even more. About 5 hours later Charlie comes back up and tells me I need to eat something as he brings me a sandwich and some soda and he places down on my night table and leaves the room. I just stare at the food not having any appetite at all for it. I turn my back the other way and just continue to try to numb myself from the pain. Charlie comes back up to take away the food and when he sees I did not even touch it he just leaves the room without saying anything. This goes on for the next 5 months. I guess Charlie got tired of it because he comes into my bedroom and says "I am sending you to your mother in Florida because i think the change of scenery would be good. I tell him" no, I don't want to go" and he tells me "you have no choice cause you're not trying to live". I tell him I eat and he says "only a little bit", I tell him I take showers and he says "not enough", he even says "you don't go out and hang with any of your friends". I ask him "if I actually try living and being normal again could I stay" and he said "yea". I tell him" I would try" and he leaves the room. Now here I am sitting on my bed thinking I have two choices I can continue doing what I am doing and get sent to live with my mom where I won't have reminders of Edward or I can change and act normal and pretend to live and stay with reminders of Edward. I choose the second choice. So I start acting by taking a shower. I go downstairs and tell my dad I am making dinner. He looks at me like I grown two heads and he says "ok" I continue to make dinner and Charlie is in the front room watching a baseball game I think. I made spaghetti, salad, and garlic bread. I tell him dinner is ready and we eat in silence. After we eat he tells me he is going to finish watching tv and I clean the table and do the dishes. When im done I tell him I am going to bed. He says ok and I head up the stairs to my bedroom. I get to my room change into some pajama's and get into bed. All the acting actually made me tired and I find myself falling alsleep. I end up being woken up by Charlie, apparently I been screaming loudly and Charlie came to wake me up. I tell him im fine and he leaves the room. I try going back to sleep but I cant. This goes on for the next month. i wake up one morning Charlie is at work so I decide to pretend to watch some tv in case he comes home early. All of a sudden I hear my front door being pushed open nad the next thing I know…..

**A/N. I AM POSTING CHAPTERS 2 AND 3 SO CHAPTERS 4 AND 5 WILL BE UP NEXT WEEK. FYI THE MORE REVIEW I GET THE SOONER THE CHAPTERS GET POSTED. SO PLEASE REVIEW, I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT. I WANT TO OWN EMMETT AND PAUL, THROW IN JAKE AND IM ALL GOOD….**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Next thing I know I'm being lifted up and going out the door. I look and see Jake he is carrying me. Jake puts me in my truck and we start driving. He says "Bells, this is not healthy and you're slowly killing yourself and I cannot let that happen so I asked Charlie and he said I can kidnap you whenever I want, and get you out of being a zombie and that is what I'm doing so just deal with it". I did not feel like arguing with Jake, because I would lose anyway with the state I'm in, and I guess I could spend time with Jake for Charlie's sake. We end up at his place and we go into the garage. He shows me the Rabbit he is working on. "so Bells, what you want do today". "I don't know". "well you're no fun". He starts to work on his car so I lie down on the old couch and watch him. I hear laughing and the next thing I know there are 4 boys coming into the garage. "hey Jake, you working on the Rabbit" one of the guys says. "yea, guys this is Bella" Jake tells the boys "well, well, well if it is not the" "Paul, shut up right now" Jake growled. "whatever man" this Paul said, "anyway this is Paul, Jared, Embry, and you remember Sam" Jake states. "hi guys" I say. "thank you for saving me Sam, even though I did not want it, but thank you anyway for Charlie's sake" I tell Sam. "Jake we are supposed to go and do that job we have to do, so come on" Sam tells Jake. "Bells I'm so sorry I forgot I had something to do" Jake tells me" its ok I have to get home and start making dinner for Charlie" I tell him as I am walking out of the garage." Bye Bells" Jake says as I start my truck as I head on home.

**Jake's P.O.V**

I was sitting in my house thinking about Bella. According to my dad Charlie is telling him that Bella is a zombie and that he is scared for her sanity. I decide to kidnap her, so I call Charlie at his work and ask him if I can kidnap her and he says do it whenever you want. This brings me to me running in wolf form to Bella's house. As I'm running I think about her and how much I love her, I loved her since we were kids, but she got with Fucktard and I lost my chance, so I'm hoping by getting Bella out of her zombie state and with Fucktard gone I can finally have my chance. I arrive at Bella's house I walk in and there she is watching TV I don't think she cares what she is watching she is just staring blankly into space. I quickly scoop her up toss her in her truck and drive to my house. As I am driving I tell her "Bells, this is not healthy and you're slowly killing yourself and I cannot let that happen so I asked Charlie and he said I can kidnap you whenever I want, and get you out of being a zombie and that is what I'm doing so just deal with it". We get to my house and I take her to the garage I show her the Rabbit I'm working on. I ask her what she wants to do today and she says she doesn't know and I tell her she is no fun. She lies down on the couch and I begin to work on my car. I hear the guys coming and then I remember I have to patrol today, but I don't want to leave Bella. "you working on the Rabbit Jake" says Jared. I introduce the guys to Bella and then Paul starts to say something and I told him to shut up before he could finish his sentence. I hear a conversation between Bella and Sam but I did not pay attention to it. I hear Sam telling me that we have to patrol but since Bella can't know that he just says we have to do something. I tell Bella I am so sorry and that I have to go. She tells me it's ok and that she has to go and cook dinner for Charlie anyway. I tell her bye as she gets into her truck. I look back at the guys and say "let's go". We all walk to my backyard and we all phase. While on patrol the guys see what I actually did with Bella, and they feel sorry for her well everyone except for Paul. He says "she deserves it for falling in love with a fucking leech" I tell him to "shut the fuck up" he growls at me, I growl back at him and Sam ends up alpha ordering us to stop. We continue our patrols. I come across a scent it was sickly sweet and felt like my nose hairs were being singed off. I look and I see a flash of red."LEECH" I yell in my head. We chase her for like 20 minutes and every time we come close to catching her she slips away. She ran to and edge and swam away in the ocean. Since we can't go in the ocean, we simply wait. Sam tells us that we are going to increase our patrols and we need to keep look out for anyone with signs of phasing. We all continue patrolling except for Paul, and Jared they went home to sleep and take over for me, Sam and Embry. My shift is finally over, I go home and I crash into my bed, I am knocked out by the time my head reaches my pillow.

**A/N. CHAPTER 4 AND 5 WILL BE UP NEXT WEEK.. REMEMBER I LOVE REVIEWS AND THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER THE CHAPTERS COME UP. **


End file.
